Prom
by LuluEdith28765
Summary: Not good at summarzing this story so just READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's P.O.V. **

Prom. What do you think when that word is said? Do you think big limos and nice dresses or do you think just another day of high school? Well if you think both then your like me. Right now I am about to go to prom with my boyfriend Austin and my best friend Trish, but Austin is running late so that gives me more time to get ready. (This is the link to the dress she is wearing Product_Sweetheart-Beaded-Bodice-Tulle-Ball-Gown-G179_Prom-Shop-By-Occasion-Prom-Dresses) Then I hear Austin's car pull-up and I walk downstairs.

"Wow you look beautiful!" Austin says and I blush and kiss him.

"You look pretty handsome yourself." I say and he smirks and entwine our hands and we head to prom. Once we get there Austin and I dance for what seems likes hours then he said that he has to head home and I nod and tell that Trish will take me home and then he leaves. After awhile I have to pee I head out to the hallway and head to the bathroom but I stop.

"Oh Austin!" I hear a voice that sounds like Kira say and I head towards it.

"Oh Kira!" I hear a voice say and I start running to the sound and open the door to a class room. Then I see My fucking boyfriend Austin and Kira making out on top of a desk.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yell and they turn around and Austin looks guilty.

"Ally, babe this is not what it looks like." Austin pleas.

"Shut the hell up I don't want to fucking hear it." I say and run out the door crying with Austin following behind me. When I am almost at the door I trip on my dress and hit my head on my door and fall down in pain with blood dripping down my face from where I hit my head. I scream really loud which causes Austin to sprint towards me.

"ALLY!" He screams while he is running. When he gets to me he bends down and trys to hold me.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" I scream which causes him to whice.

"Baby I'm sorry." He says crying and I get angry.

"If you are sorry then you wouldn't have done it in the first place you asshole!" I tell him angrily.

"It was Kira she did it!" He yelled and I shake my head and scoff.

"Well then why the fuck would say 'Oh, Kira!' Huh?!" I ask him and he looks sad.

"I can't tell you just please don't leave me I love you Ally!" He says and I am in tears why won't he tell me why?!

"Why can't you fucking tell me?!" I scream at him and he looks down like child in trouble.

"I just can't ok just please don't leave me!" He says.

"Sorry Austin it's too late." I state calmly and I leave Austin behind calling my name.

That's how I end up here I found a week later I was pregnant and I had twins one girl who is named Harmony Grace Moon and one boy who is named Andrew David Moon who are now three while I am 21 years old.

"Mommy can we go see Auntie Trish today?" My little Harmony asks she is just like me except she has light blonde hair like her father.

"Sorry sweetie we can't Auntie Trish is working." I tell her then Andy comes running into the room acting like a airplane.

"Look Mama I a airplane!" He says making a voom sound running which makes me smile.

"Who wants to go to Sonic Boom and see grandpapa?!" I ask them and they nod at me excitedly and ran out the room to get their clothes and their stuffed animals Harmony has a stuffed pig and she calls it Mr. Piggy and Andy has a stuffed bear which he named Grubb I don't know why but he named it that. After 30 minutes they come down stairs Andy wearing a black t-shirt that says troublemaker and blue jeans and Harmony is wearing the clothes I pick out for her too which was a pink t-shirt that say princess with a sparkly crown with a black tutu with a blue jean jacket.

"We're ready Mommy!" They say simultaneously and I take their hands and we head to car after we are all buckled we head off. When I unbuckle them they run to Sonic Boom and I laugh following behind them.

"Hey Dad." I say giving my dad a hug.

"Hey sweetie." He says kissing my cheek.

"Can you watch the kids while I go to IHop and get some breakfast for us all?" I ask him and he nods and I thank him and run to Ihop when I get there the person at the counter look familer.

"Umm can you help me please?" I say and the man freezes and drops his coffee.

"Ally?" The man says straining.

"Umm do I know you?" I ask him and he nods and turns around and I gasp and he smiles.

"Austin?" I say and he nods and I run out of there with Austin following me and finally I get to Sonic Boom and I run to the practice room and see my dad and the kids and I tell my dad what happened and then we hear it.

"ALLY!" Austin yells off the top of his lungs and I realize what time it is and I need to take the kids home for them to ready to go to my mom's house. So I put Harmony on my hip and hold Andy's hand and walk down the steps and Austin's eyes widen.

"Ally are these your kids?" He says shocked and I nod.

"H-how old are they?" He asks and I sigh and Harmony decides to answer.

"We Thwee!" She says excitedly and I laugh.

"That mean's you had them when we were dating." He says and I nod.

"Are they m-mine?" He asks and I nod and he gasps.

"What's their names?"

"Harmony Grace Moon and Andrew David Moon." I tell him and he nods.

"W-what are they l-like?" He asks and I sigh.

"Harmony is like me but looks like you obviously and Andy is exactly like you but has darker hair as you can see and they both are crazy in love with pancakes." I tell him and he nods again.

"Ally I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you please come back to me!" He says and I have tears in my eyes and shake my head.

"Austin read my lips 'I ALLY DAWSON WILL NEVER BE WITH YOU AUSTIN MOON AS LONG AS I LIVE'!" I yell at him and he whinces at the tone in my voice.

"Als please I'm begging you please take me back I love you so much!" He pleas and just as I am about to answer Kira FUCKING Starr walks into Sonic Boom and runs up to Austin and kisses him.

"Baby where have you been I went to Ihop and you weren't there and I got worried!" She says pouting her lip and after that I pick up Andy and put him on my other hip and run out of Sonic Boom.

"Momma who was that man and why are wou crwing?" Harmony and Andy ask me and I sigh.

"That man is a mean man you mustn't talk about him and he just upset momma nothing to worry about now who wants to see grammie?!" I say the last part excitedly and they both yell me at the top of there lungs and I laugh.

* * *

Once the kids are at my mom's house I decide to go eat. I jump into my car and head to Wendy's and when I get there I order a chicken sandwich and sit down and then I see Austin walk in.

"Ally?" He says and I grab my food and run out.

"Ally stop running and just talk to me!" He yells and I stop.

"Why don't you go talk to Kira your girlfriend remember?!" I yell and get in my car and head home and I see a car in my driveway I get out and look to see a black hooded figure cover my mouth with a cloth and before everything goes black I hear...

"Welcome Back Ally."

* * *

**Wow! I am tired goodbye and good night Jayawardenapura-Kotte! LOL **

**PEACE OFF BITCHES!**

**Luv, LuluEdith28765 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys tomorrow is my birthday sorry that I haven't updated yet but I have had a lot on my plate so anyways **

**PEACE OFF BITCHES**

** Luv, LuluEdith28765**


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry I haven't updated my boyfriend of 3 years had cheated on me and broke up with me so I am really hurt and I am crying on my laptop right now while typing this. Anyways I am really sorry I am having some problems!

Luv, LuluEdith28765(^o^)

P.S. His name was Austin (ironic!)


End file.
